Her Knight
by drunk-on-disappointment
Summary: After a tragic end to her parent's life, Anna became her new protector, her new knight in shining armor. Neither of the two suspected that they would fall in love and have to keep everything a secret from unwanted eyes. G!p Anna, Knight!Anna, mature content, smut, all that good stuff. For EAnIL! I hope you like it :)


**Okay, so I am back with another g!p Anna story for you all. I was going to put this under Multitasking but as of right now, I will be taking a break from g!p and I will not be doing any one-shots for a little bit. This doesn't mean that I won't do them again, but this is the last g!p Anna fic you will be seeing from me for a while. **

**This was requested by EAnIL and I just wanted to say that I am so sorry that this took so long to get out. Not only did I make this long but I just lacked enough motivation to sit up all night to finish it, so I worked on this slowly over the past few days and hopefully there aren't any bumps in the writing.**

**Also, just a quick background on this story: This is set in canon verse, but with a few changes. Elsa is still the Queen and still possesses her ice powers. Her parents died when she was 18, the same as in the movie, but she was an only child, so she had no one after they died. But this also means that she didn't shut herself completely away as she was growing up. Her powers were still wild as she grew, but since she never hurt anyone, she was more willing to let her parents help her through the worst.**

**After her parents died at sea (they were attacked by another ship, another difference), Elsa locked herself away, letting Kai run the kingdom while her powers went out of control. She wouldn't let anyone near her but because of what happened to her parents, Kai ordered new knights to protect the Queen. **

**This is where Anna comes in. She was the daughter of one of the blacksmiths in the town and she was already familiar with weaponry. She was assigned to be Elsa's personal guard based on her skill in combat. Slowly, they became friends, Elsa letting Anna in and telling her about her powers. Anna helped her to control them and they started a secret relationship. That's really all you need to know. There are a few more differences but you can all figure them out.**

* * *

><p>Metal clashed against metal, the scrap of swords deafening in the ear of the two fighting. Their arms were locked in place, shoulders tense as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Sunlight shined off of their amour and the heat of the day, as well as the effort put into the battle, made sweat drip heavily down their face. One sword slide under the other, clanging noisily as it was thrown on the ground, the metal rattling as it hit the hard earth.<p>

The disarmed opponent glanced up quickly, their helmet blocking their vision slightly. The other armored fighter, with sword still in hand, stepped forward, feet moving in a well-performed and intricate dance. The figure leaned forward, putting all of their momentum into their attack, elbowing the other in the chest.

The figure fell backwards with a thud, the wind able to be heard as it rushed from his lungs. His hand touched the ground first, bracing himself as the rest of his body followed. He fell to the side, landing violently on his shoulder. He gritted his teeth as his head banged against the ground, his head banging in its metal casing.

He lay there, breathing heavily through his nose with sweat dripping down his forehead and brow. Laughter rang through the air and the man shoved himself on his back, pulling his helmet off with one hand and throwing it to the side with his abandoned sword. As he lay his sweaty mop of blonde hair back down on the hard ground, his opponent dropped their sword, sitting down with an ungraceful plop.

Their helmet met up with the rest of the carelessly thrown gear, revealing a mop of sweaty, red hair tied back into a high ponytail instead of her normal braids. Sweat dripped down her red face much like her companion and her chest heaved as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"Well," she said with a small smile on her freckled face, "that was fun." The blonde man besides her scoffed and sat up, wincing as he lifted his bruising torso off the ground.

"I don't really call that fun," he grumbled, still slightly out of breath. He took his gauntlet off and swiped his damp hair away from his eyes.

"You're just not that good, Kris," the redhead said, lying back on the ground with her arms supporting her head behind her. She stared up at the clear sky, watching a few, small wisps of clouds travel across the vast blue space, and sighed happily. A light breeze blew between them, ruffling their hair and drying the sweat of their faces.

"I'm plenty good," Kristoff countered, frowning at the girl lying besides him. She snorted, rolling over on her side before picking herself back up again, stretching as she sat up with a low groan.

"Suuurreee," Anna said, dragging out the syllable as long as she could. Kristoff stopped her as he punched her lightly in the arm, enough to make her lose her balance slightly. She caught herself on her hand before she could fall sideways and glared at her friend, watching his shoulders move up and down silently as he chuckled to himself.

She smirked and reared back, bringing her fist into his shoulder with much more force that she actually intended. Kristoff's eyes went wide, wincing away from Anna in pain with a frown on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his upper arm as he tried to bring soothing relief to the aching pain in his muscle.

"I had to get you back, you oaf," Anna said, winking and laughing into the air, her mirth riding the wind as another gust blew their way, ruffling the trees surrounding the courtyard. The sun was a few hours from setting and the sky was still a light blue, the heat of early spring quickly dying down as night slowly approached. Anna sighed again as she felt the cool air hit her armored body and face, untying her hair so she could feel the wind flow through her red locks.

"But I didn't punch you that hard," the man whined, still rubbing at his arm lightly.

"You're just a big baby," Anna said smugly, the right side of her mouth turning up into a grin. Kristoff pouted, his lower lip sticking out and Anna let out a loud laugh again, throwing her head back in the air. Her hair whipped around her hair, the wind having begun to pick up speed.

"How did you ever become a knight?" Anna questioned, shaking her head as she leaned back on both arms, her legs splayed out in front of her. Kristoff hunched over, picking at the armor over his calves.

"It's a wonder how you ever became one. You can barely walk down a flight of stairs without tripping at least once," Kristoff joked, a lopsided smile on his face and his white teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Sword fighting is a lot different than walking, Kristoff," Anna said, her nose slightly raised in the air. Kristoff just shrugged.

"You need to know how to walk to fight, feisty pants." That earned him another punch on the arm, in the exact same spot, and slightly harder than the last. Again, his eyes bugged out of his head and his made a choking noise, lips frowning deeply as he rubbed his injured arm again.

"I know how to walk," Anna stated, "I just seem to always find things to be in my way." Kristoff laughed, large shoulders shaking again as Anna giggled besides him.

"Whatever you say," the blonde man said as he got up slowly from the ground. He went to retrieve his lost pieces while Anna stood up as well. "Do you want to go for another round?" Kristoff asked, swinging the sword in his hands with skilled dexterity.

Anna stretched as she got up, bringing her arms over her head as she worked out the kinks in all of her sore muscles. She glanced around, swinging her arms back and forth at her sides. Anna took a deep breath in, feeling the cooling air filling her lungs in a rejuvenating way. As she picked up her helmet, her gaze followed the path of all the windows lining the castle. Her eyes stopped on a certain spot, seeing a flicker of white hair peek from the curtains covering the window before disappearing behind the fabric.

Anna smiled to herself and brushed her tangled hair out of her eyes, her chest swelling as she thought of the woman in the window. A goofy grin spread itself across her face.

"I think I'm gonna get cleaned up," Anna called over her shoulder to her friend, her blue eyes still trained on the window, wishing that the curtains would move aside again. "Dinner is in an hour or so and I don't want to go down there all sweaty."

She turned to Kristoff then, watching him as he bowed his head down low in her direction before taking a fighting stance against as imaginary opponent, sword grasped firmly between his two hands and his helmet covering his face. Anna nodded in his direction, sword and helmet in hand.

She walked out of the courtyard, stepping onto the grassy yard and through the gardens. Anna stopped amidst the flowers, smelling a nearby rose. A smile formed on her lips and she plucked a few of the flowers out, leaving the gardens with three red roses in her hand.

The walk to the front of the castle wasn't extremely long but Anna took her time, stepping forward with long strides as she took in the falling evening of early spring. She debated tying her hair back again for the walk but decided against it; she would have to take it down in a few minutes anyway.

She made it to her chambers, calling for her servant as she walked through the halls, her shoes thudding lightly against the concrete flooring. A teenage girl followed behind her diligently, hands crossed in front of her with her mouth closed. Once they reached Anna's chambers, the older girl walked in first, carelessly throwing her helmet on her bed while gently laying the roses on her pillow.

Her servant stepped forward to retrieve her helmet but Anna waved her away. "Don't worry about it," she said with a smile on her face. The girl smiled shyly back.

"Just help me get out of this and then draw a bath for me," Anna said as she stood still for the girl, who had started to undo all of her armor. "Make it scalding," the redhead added, feeling her body start to ache slightly. The servant nodded silently, laying all of the pieces to Anna's armor on the table in the corner of the room.

Anna sat down on her bed, dressed only in a cotton shirt and pants. She rolled her helmet around in her hands, looking at her reflection as it stretched across the curved metal. She placed it down with more care than the first time, picking up a single red rose from her pillow. She allowed a small sigh to escape her lips as she thought about her face when she presented the flowers to her. She knew that roses were her favorite and while she preferred white, red also worked out quite nicely.

Anna touched the petals softly, the tips of her fingers delicately brushing against the softness of the rose. She let another loud breath escape her mouth, laying the rose down next to the other two. She didn't know how long she looked at the flowers lying on her pillow, breathing in their gentle fragrance, but soon her servant stepped in, announcing that her bath was ready.

Anna stood up, her knees popping as she put all of her weight down on her feet. She shuffled her way to the bathroom, giving her thanks verbally as she nodded to her servant, who bowed and back out of the room, telling her that she would be waiting if she needed anything. Anna closed the bathroom door behind her, the hot water steaming, fogging up the glass of her mirror on the wall. A pile of new clothing was already set out for her, folded neatly on the table besides the bath.

She stripped silently, shivering slightly as she felt the chill of the open window mix with the heat from the water. She let her clothes in a puddle on the ground and stepped into the tub, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the heat work it's way deep in her muscles, soothing her overworked body.

She lay back against the end of the tub, completely submerged. The smell of lavender wafted up into her nose and she guessed that her servant added a little fragrance to the water. She hummed happily as she smelled the air around her, the scent familiar and comforting, reminding her of a certain blonde.

Anna sunk deeper into the tub, the hot water up to her chin. She stayed in that position for a few minutes, reveling in the security a nice bath offered her. She sat up, goose bumps prickling over her skin as it emerged from the water. The redhead grabbed her washcloth, starting to clean herself of the dirt and sweat accumulated through the day and her practice with Kristoff.

She poured water on her head, letting the warm liquid run down her face and plaster her hair to her forehead and cheeks. She swiped them away, squirting water out of her mouth, grimacing at the slight taste of lavender. Anna sunk back down; the water over her chin, watching as the swirls of steam slowly disappeared in the air, fewer and fewer rising as the water began to cool. She stayed in the tub until her skin was slightly wrinkled and the water was lukewarm.

The red-haired knight rose out of the bath then, water running down her toned, freckled body. Anna toweled herself off slowly, running the scratchy fabric over her skin softly, imagining the fabric to be her nails as she moved it across her neck, chest, stomach, arms, legs. She let out a soft sigh, opening her eyes as she threw the towel to the side of the large, ornate bathroom.

Anna grabbed the folded clothing, taking the plain cotton shirt first and slipping it over her head. It got stuck halfway down and she struggled with her arms locked over her head for a few moments before she was finally able to poke her head through the hole. She quickly pulled on the rest of her clothes, wanting to see her face as she gave her the flowers as soon as possible.

Anna wiped away the steam clouding the mirror, grabbing her brush as she started to attempt to tame her hair. She quickly braided her red locks, creating two braids that hung over her shoulders. The steam had cleared mostly by the time she opened the bathroom door and she walked to her bed, picking up the flowers and grasping them lightly in her fingers. Her armor had been neatly put away, her sword lying shined upon the table. She glanced over at it once, seeing Kristoff still sparing with an imaginary partner out in the courtyard from her window. With a shake of her head, she strolled out of her room, whistling to herself as a smile grew on her face, the image of the woman with white hair in her mind.

She didn't bother to knock before she entered her room; she knew that she was coming. It had become a daily habit to escort her down to dinner and Anna never intended to miss the opportunity to have the woman on her arm.

The redheaded knight found her on the bed with her back to her, a white braid flung over her left shoulder. Anna felt a smile spread across her face and she snuck quietly up to the large bed, her feet moving soundlessly across the wood flooring. She put the flowers on the table next to the head of the bed before pouncing playfully on the woman, ticking her sides as her gasp of surprise turned into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Snow started to fall in small flakes, melting quickly on Anna's skin and sticking in her red hair.

"Anna, stop that!" Elsa shrieked, trying to push the girl away. Years of dueling had given Anna lean muscle, something that the Queen couldn't fight against. As the snow started to increase, Anna stopped her attack, slowing her fingers against the blonde until her hand rested on her side, her hands moving up and down as Elsa tried to control her breathing.

Her face was flushed beautifully from her laughing fit and Anna felt to grin widen. She leaned over and captured the blonde's lips with her, Elsa immediately responding. They broke apart slightly breathless. Anna was still inches from the Queen, eyes flickering across her pale face as she let out a little chuckle, feeling her chest compress with happiness.

"How are you?" Anna asked, leaning back slightly to give the blonde her space. She fell back onto the bed, legs dangling over the edge as Elsa kept her spine straight, biting her lip in the way that showed her worry. Anna scrunched up her nose and sat up on her elbows as Elsa got up off the bed, gliding effortlessly over to the window. The redhead heard the blonde sigh loudly, shoulders sagging in a way that made the smile on Anna's face droop.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Anna questioned as she got up off the bed. She made her way to where Elsa was standing in front of the curtains, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm just a little worried," Elsa whispered back, her voice hoarse from disuse. Anna furrowed her brows at that.

"What do you have to be worried about? Besides the usual Queenly things," she added, pulling the blonde Queen closer to her in the way that she knew comforted her the most. Elsa leaned her head back, pressing her face against Anna's and closed her eyes, her teeth continuously grazing over her lower lip.

"The party, love," Elsa said. Anna pulled back slightly so she could look at the blonde's face, seeing the distress in her icy blue eyes.

"I completely forgot about that," Anna said, mostly to herself. She glanced up at Elsa's face again and shrugged, giving the Queen a bright smile. "What do you have to worry about? I'll be right there!"

Elsa shook her head. "I know you will, but what if something happens." She turned to the redheaded knight, tears starting to blur her vision. "I almost lost control last time and they'll be so many people and I'm horrible with socializing and - " Anna silenced Elsa with a kiss, feeling her breathing slow as she melted against her lips.

They broke apart slowly, Elsa sighing as they pulled away. Anna gave her a warm smile. "I'll be right there, Elsa. Right by your side and nothing will happen." Elsa nodded and gave the redhead a chaste kiss on the lips again before leaving her place at the window. Anna watched as the Queen opened her dresser, pulling out a few pieces of clothing.

"Dinner is in about an hour," Elsa stated. Anna glanced at the clock in the corner of the room, realizing that she had cut her practice with Kristoff short in her excitement to see the Queen, like she did almost every day. "I'm going to wash up before we go down," the Queen said as she turned around, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Care to join me?" she asked, her eyebrow up and Anna felt a familiar stirring in her pants as she stared at her lover. She could only nod, her mouth suddenly dry and heat swirling in her lower abdomen. Only Elsa could make her go from giddy to horribly turned on in a split second.

She followed Elsa into the master bathroom, locking the door behind her. Elsa didn't have any servants; she liked to be in control of everything for herself. Because of that, Anna stood there while Elsa drew her own bath, adding the same lavender scent. The redhead felt her length start to strain against her pants as she watched Elsa slowly slip off her dress, first exposing her shoulders, then the middle of her back and her delicate spine, then her hips until the dress was in a puddle around her bare feet. Anna watched as her Queen untied her hair, shaking her head out slowly as her blonde strands fell around her face. By the time Elsa had one foot in the bath, Anna's swollen groin was throbbing vigorously inside of her pants.

"Are you going to join me?" Elsa said with a smirk, toeing the warm water. Steam wasn't rising like it was with Anna's bath, but the knight knew that the blonde didn't like overly warm temperatures of any kind. Anna's eyes traveled across her back, dipping down to the curve of her spine, and back up to her shoulder blades, her fingers twitching in need to touch her soft skin.

"I have already had a bath today," Anna croaked. "But I suppose one more won't hurt," she added as she started to take off her shirt, untying the belt that was around her waist, need growing between her legs. Elsa seemed to notice, her eyes roaming over Anna's front and down to the bulge in her pants. Anna made quick work of her clothing, shredding the layers as fast as her fingers would let her.

The redhead stepped into the water slowly, taking her time as she climbed into the tub. The water was cool enough to make goose bumps appear on her arms and legs. Her nipples were erect and her groin was throbbing as she watched her lover slowly twist water out of her long hair, smiling almost shyly up at her.

Anna made her way over to Elsa, threading her hand through her hair and kissing her deeply. The blonde responded immediately, putting her hands against Anna's toned stomach, moving them up slowly to fondle her breasts. Anna groaned into her mouth, gripping Elsa's hip with her spare hand and drawing her closer to her body.

Elsa's thigh rubbed against Anna's erection and the redhead bit down on the woman's lip lightly, causing a low moan to escape the back of Elsa's throat and for more blood to rush between her legs, making her dick pulse with need. Anna pushed Elsa against the edge of the tub, bringing their naked bodies as close as they could, mouths moving together in an intricate dance.

Anna broke away, trailing kisses down the Queen's long neck. Elsa tilted her head back, giving Anna more room to explore. She bit into her neck, her teeth grazing her pale skin, before soothing it with her tongue. A faint taste of lavender hit her taste buds but she welcomed it; it wasn't overwhelming and was almost pleasant in a sense. The redhead made her way down her neck, nipping at her collarbone with more vigor than before, feeling Elsa as she moaned and scratched down her lean back in pleasure. Anna captured one of her breasts, massaging it with her hand while she teased the nipple on the other with her tongue, all while Elsa started to roll her hips underneath her, desperate for some relief.

Elsa's legs began to run along Anna's length and she threw her head back as she started to feel a large amount of friction on her most sensitive parts. She released Elsa's nipple, dragging her tongue along her flesh for as long as she could, her mind growing hazy with lust and arousal and the pure need to be with this woman. She kissed her deeply again as her freckled hand traveled down the valley between Elsa's breasts and down her stomach, cupping her dripping sex, causing the blonde to gasp into her hot mouth.

Anna slowly inserted a single finger, teasing and torturing the blonde woman, who just jerked her hips in need of finding more friction against her aching parts. Anna wiggled the digit around before added another, moving them inside her with agonizing slowness that made Elsa moan loudly and Anna's swollen groin to cry out for attention. Anna pumped her fingers slowly, feeling her lover's wet channel start to clench every so often. Elsa wrapped her legs around Anna's body, grinding against her hand, as her pale face became flushed and small flurries started above their heads. When Anna felt her nails dig into her back, she pulled out completely, leaving Elsa on the brink of orgasm.

Elsa moaned in frustration and need, pulling Anna closer to her with her legs and scrapping down the redhead's sensitive sides with her hands. Anna growled low in her throat and took Elsa's hands off of her, pinning them to the sides of the tub, not allowing her to move an inch. Anna gave the blonde a warning look, receiving a small nod in return, before letting go of one of her arms to grip her length. Anna squeezed herself lightly before guiding her way to Elsa's hot entrance.

She slipped in all the way, groaning as her pelvic bones bumped Elsa's hips, completely inside of the Queen. Elsa threw her head back as Anna rolled her hips, her pale legs still wrapped around Anna's lower back. Anna put her hand back on Elsa's arm, knowing that Elsa knew better than move it but still wanting to prevent all movement whatsoever from the blonde.

The redhead started to thrust her hips, pulling completely out of the blonde before ramming herself back in, hitting Elsa's most sensitive spots. Anna kissed her pale neck, biting down hard before planting a sweet kiss overtop to sooth her burning flesh. Elsa's legs tightened around her back, her heels digging into her spine, creating a delicious mix of pain and pleasure for the knight. Anna moaned against the Queen's neck, her hot breath making the woman underneath her moan into the air.

Water splashed over the edge of the tub, coating the tiled flooring around them while occasionally being soaked up by their discarded clothing. Every so often, Anna would push herself as deep as she could into the blonde, rolling her hips in the way that she knew teased her the most, keeping her from climaxing every time she felt Elsa's walls start to clench. Anna's lip pulled back slightly as she felt her balls tighten, trying to hold out for as long as she could; she didn't want the sweet sounds coming from her Queen to stop anytime soon.

Anna's fingers dug lightly into Elsa's pale arms as her head started to fog up with her impending orgasm, short gasps escaping her throat as she continued to jerk in and out of the blonde. Elsa threw her head back, her eyes clenched shut with her mouth wide open, as she came, her legs and walls clenching around Anna, still moving inside her. Snow danced around their heads as Anna gave a few more thrusts, trying to elongate Elsa's orgasm for as long as she could, before she let herself go, coming undone on top of the Queen as hot ejaculate shot deep inside of the blonde.

Anna's hips slowed down after a few long seconds. She stopped, her breath uneven as she stayed on top of Elsa, who was breathing just as heavily. Their lips met again, mashing together with love and passion and unbridled need to be with each other. Anna broke apart first, slipping her now flaccid member out of the blonde, both of them groaning as they shifted from their intimate position. Anna let go of Elsa's arms, rubbing them a few times to make sure the Queen could still feel them, before putting her hands on Elsa's neck, giving her another deep kiss, taking their time.

They broke apart slowly, their breathing perfectly matched, their breath mixing in front of their faces as they looked into each other's eyes, blue meeting blue. Anna leaned forward, nuzzling her face in her lover's bruised neck, giving small, soothing kissed along her soft skin, tasting the faint hint of lavender in her mouth. She grinned and wrapped her arms around the blonde, running her thumbs in small circles on her sides.

"Dinner will be ready soon, love," Elsa whispered into the air as she brushed through Anna's hair with her long fingers.

Anna nodded, moving back from her body so they could both stand. "Make sure you drink that special tea tonight," the redhead reminded her as she stepped out of the tub. Water ran down their limbs and torso and as Anna stared at Elsa, she knew that there could be no one more beautiful than her. As Anna was the first to step out, she placed a towel over the large wet spots on the ground. She helped Elsa out of the tub, gripping her cool hands tightly in her own warm ones, smiling as she saw their fingers intertwined.

The two women towel each other off, both of them not caring about whether they made it down to dinner on time. Anna dried Elsa off slowly, running the towel over her shoulders, down her back, around her hips and up her stomach, going over the slope of her breasts before making her way down to her legs, softly absorbing each drop of water on the Queen's milky skin. Elsa did the same to the redhead, running a fluffy towel over her freckled and scared skin, giving her a kiss on her shoulder every so often.

"Do you want me to call for new clothes?" Elsa asked as she looked at Anna picking up her discarded outfit. Anna just shook her head and slipped her shirt over her head. The two got dressed in silence, sneaking glances at each other over their shoulders like new lovers, still shy to have someone else's eyes on their most private imperfections.

When they were fully dressed and their hair was sufficiently braided, the two made their way down the halls and the flight of stairs to the dining room. Anna walked behind Elsa, staying a few feet away to her right side while the blonde pretended that the redhead didn't exist, although she failed when she would glance over her shoulder for a split second before fixing her gaze at the ground ahead of her. This was a normal occurrence. Inside the rooms, away from the eyes of others, they were lovers, joined together in the most special way. Outside, Anna was her guard, her protection, and Elsa was her Queen, her ruler.

The walked in utter silence, the only sound being Anna's leather shoes as the hit the ground and the small click of Elsa's heels against the flooring. Food was already sitting out on the table for them when they entered, steaming dishes lining one side of the table, always too much food to be eaten. Elsa made her way over to the head of the table and sat down, Anna standing besides her towards her right, hands folded in front of her body, waiting for the cue while watching Elsa closely.

Servants came out of the kitchen doors, serving the Queen a glass of red wine and bowing before walking out, making their way back through the kitchen doors. A few spare servants lined the walls, awaiting any task that might need doing, but Elsa waved them away, watching them scatter off into another part of the castle with an unamused stare. Elsa sat there for a few minutes, serving herself some of the plentiful amounts of food and sipping at her wine slowly, before she glanced over at Anna, still standing behind her.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Sir Summers, you look a little peaky," she began, keeping her main interest on her glass of wine. "Perhaps you should sit and dine with me tonight." Elsa gestured to the empty seat on her right, a plate already set out like it was every night. Anna made herself hesitant for a second before taking a seat next to the Queen, keeping her back straight. She served herself and they ate in silence, the clanging of silverware the only thing ringing in their ears. One of the kitchen ladies came out, setting down a small china tea cup in front of Elsa, giving the two of them a wink before walking back out.

Anna watched her walk away, chewing her food slowly. She knew only a few people were aware of what her relationship with the Queen was. Kristoff was one of the group who knew every single detail, mostly because Anna couldn't keep her mouth shut when she had kissed Elsa the first time and she spilled their secret relationship out to him right then and there. Granted, it grew into something bigger, but Kristoff knew every single part of it. Elsa had told her advisor Kai after he had bombarded her with questions about not wanting to meet with her suitors. Kai's wife, Gerda, found out soon after and since she worked in the kitchen most of the day, it was easy to get Elsa the tea without anyone suspecting anything.

Anna watched as the blonde sipped at her steaming drink, grimacing as the hot, bitter liquid traveled down her throat. Elsa's throat bobbed as she finish the drink, preferring to drink every drop as quickly as she could, then continue with her wine and food so the horrible taste in the back of her throat wouldn't be too overwhelming. As Elsa started eating again, Anna resumed her meal with vigor, finishing her first place quickly before fixing another. She looked up when she heard a low giggle, finding Elsa staring at her with her hand covering her mouth as her shoulders shook silently.

"Is something funny?" Anna asked, ignoring formalities. Elsa just shook her head, pointing at the redhead.

"You're funny." Anna pouted, huffing as she crossed her arms, making the Queen laugh even harder, a blush forming on her face that made Anna's mind flash back to the bathroom scene.

"And what am I doing that is so funny, Your Majesty?" Anna joked, gazing at Elsa with curious eyes and a mischievous smile.

"How can you eat that much?" the blonde asked, looking at Anna's face then at her half-empty plate. Anna shrugged, stabbing a potato with her fork, waving it in Elsa's direction before shoving it in her mouth.

"I'm hungry," she said simply between a mouthful of the vegetable. Elsa giggled again.

"I can see that." Anna just rolled her eyes and threw a noodle at the Queen, hitting her shoulder. Elsa just threw a noodle back, a smile on her face as she played along childishly with the redheaded knight. Anna easily dodged it, ducking her head down as the pasta flew overtop of her. She came back up beaming and couldn't resist the urge to kiss the woman in front of her.

So she did.

She kissed her slowly, holding her chin in place with her hand, feeling how soft her lips were against her own and cherishing the cool sensation Elsa brought upon her mouth. She could taste the bitterness of the tea behind the sweetness of the wine, but she kissed her deeply anyway, craving to be connected to Elsa in anyway possible. They separated, Anna giving Elsa a few chaste kisses on her lips before leaning back all the way, a smile on both of their faces.

"It's getting late," Elsa said, standing up after a few minutes of the two looking at each other like fools, "I would advise that the both of us go to bed and get a good rest." Her authoritative tone was back in place as the kitchen maids came out to clean off the table. Anna got up and bowed her head in the Queen's direction, waiting for her to walk out first before following at a safe distance behind her.

The halls were empty but Anna still glanced around carefully, her gaze meticulously searching for any wandering eye, before she slipped into Elsa's room, locking the door behind them with a gentle thud and a small creak from the hinges. Elsa made her way to her vanity, taking out her hair while Anna sat on the bed, pulling off her shoes and throwing them carelessly to the corner of the room. Elsa glared at her for a second before bringing her attention back to her hair, brushing out the small tangles that her braid caused.

Anna settled herself on the bed, her hands behind her head as she waited for the blonde to sit besides her. They pulled the blanket over their bodies and Elsa snuggled against Anna's side, putting her head on her chest and draping an arm over her stomach while Anna put one of her arms around the blonde's shoulder. The two lay like that, the setting sun casting odd figures of light and dark on the walls and floors.

Elsa pressed her face closer to Anna's chest, sighing heavily as the redhead kissed her head, inhaling the scent of her hair, a strange mix of lavender and winter frost. "Are you already falling asleep?" Anna asked, laugher intertwined with her voice. Elsa just nodded into the knight, her loose hair tickling her neck and chin.

"I can't help it," Elsa mumbled, "You make a great pillow." Anna rolled her eyes and leaned her head down, giving the pale woman a long kiss on her forehead.

"Then go to sleep, love," she whispered, lips still against her cool skin. "I'll be right here when you wake up." Elsa hummed into her shirt and soon her breath slowed, her stomach moving up and down in a peaceful rhythm, causing Anna's eyes to slide shut as the sun set over the horizon.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing to worry about, Elsa!" The blonde paced her study, a worried look on her features. Anna sat in one of the chairs, her eyes following her lover as she moved back and forth across the floor.<p>

"You don't know that Anna!" Elsa cried back, wringing her hand in front of her stomach and biting her lip. Anna sighed and got up, putting her hands on the blonde's arms, rubbing them up and down gently as she stared into icy blue orbs.

"Nothing has happened before and nothing will happen now," Anna reassured her, seeing fear glazing Elsa's eyes. She pulled her close to her, putting her head in her neck while she let the Queen calm down, feeling her breathing slow until it was at a normal pace.

"I'll be next to you the whole time," Anna said into white hair, ignoring the tickling on her nose. Elsa nodded, sniffing before she pulled away. She gave a small hiccup of laughter, her smile gleaming in the light of early morning.

"Sorry," she breathed. Anna gave her a calming smile back, the right side of her mouth curving up higher that the left.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Anna smiled, placing a warm hand on the side of Elsa's face. The blonde leaned into it, a smile growing on her face. When Anna took her hand back, the smile vanished slightly from Elsa's face but the redhead quickly planted a kiss on her lips.

"You need to get ready for this evening and I need to check to make sure everything is running smoothly," Anna said. Elsa nodded and gave her one last kiss before the knight turned towards the door, silently giving the Queen as much support as she could, immediately feeling empty as the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Music floated through the air, filling the ears of the ballroom's occupants. Laughter and chatter mixed with the musical notes, creating a chaotic yet pleasant symphony in Anna's head. She stood at attention, a sword at her hip as she stood off to the side on the throne. Elsa was standing below, talking with a small group of people as they sipped expensive alcohol from expensive glasses. Anna kept her eyes trained on Elsa the entire time, watching her stiff shoulders move politely as she bowed her goodbye, the group weaving their way back into the party as Elsa turned, walking up and taking a seat on her throne.<p>

"How are you holding up?" Anna said out of the corner of her mouth, keeping her gaze ahead of her. Elsa just sighed and rubbed her temple.

"It's not totally horrible so far," she grumbled back under her breath. The couple stayed like that for a while, watching the people meander around the dance floor and food table, carrying small plates and glasses and joined together as they moved along with the beat of the music. Anna watched couples twist and turn on the floor, wishing for nothing more than to take Elsa's hand and twirl her around with the rest of the guests, feeling her in her arms. She sighed heavily and glanced over at the blonde Queen, who kept her back painfully straight as she sat there on her throne.

A sudden image of Elsa, completely naked and panting as she sat on her throne with her legs wrapped around Anna's head, flashed through the knight's mind. She felt the back of her neck heat up and arousal start to swirl in her stomach and groin. She licked her lips, a predatory gleam sparking in her blue eyes, as she imagined the sweet taste of her Queen. Blood rushed to her swelling crotch and she put her folded hands over the bulge, desperately trying to reel her lust and desire back.

Her eyes flickered to the back of Elsa's long neck, mostly exposed from the design and cut of her dress. Anna was suddenly thrilled that Elsa had chosen that dress; she had been between two different options, one that covered her skin almost completely and one that left her room to breath a little. Anna had convinced her for the latter and right now, at this angle, she was extremely happy with the Queen's choice in attire.

Anna's eyes roamed over the bumps of her shoulder blades and down the curve of her back, her tongue flicking over her lower lip as she imagined biting down on her neck, kissing down her back, flipping her over and tasting her between the legs. Her length was completely hard and throbbing as she stood, her knees growing weak as she let her imagination run wild.

Elsa glanced back; taking a double look as she saw the heated gaze Anna was throwing her. The redhead's eyes were heavily lidded with lust and her face and neck were flushed a deep pink. Elsa glanced down at the bulge in Anna's pants and the knight smirked as she saw the Queen wiggle slightly in her seat, her own blush rising in the back of her pale neck.

Anna watched as Elsa got up, brushing the front of her dress out. She found Kai easily, whispering something in his ear. The old man nodded and gave her a pat on her shoulder before he walked away; probably to tell someone else what Elsa had just told him. Elsa glanced at the redhead still standing besides the throne before she took off as well, slipping away silently through the back door as her guests continued to chat.

The redhead moved her vision quickly through the crowd, seeing that no one was paying attention to her. She moved as fast as she could, her swollen groin rubbing against the fabric of her pants with each step, making her head spin and need to well up in her stomach.

She found her quite easily. The paintings room was right down the hall and off to the right, the closest unoccupied space to the ballroom. Her groin pulsed with white-hot need as she slowly opened the doors to the room, spying Elsa sitting on one of the padded benches beneath one of the pictures. Elsa immediately jumped up, pulling Anna in for a searing kiss.

"You've been teasing me all night," she said as she broke away, her fingers already unhooking Anna's belt seated low on her hips. Anna groaned as Elsa's hand rubbed her length though her pants, bucking her hips lightly.

"Oh have I now?" she breathed, her hands starting to rub down Elsa's sides. "It didn't look like it." Elsa pulled her in for another kiss, untucking Anna's shirt from her pants.

"I have much more composure than you." Elsa mumbled against her lips, her cool tongue making the redhead shiver with pleasure. Her warm fingers started to work at the back of Elsa's dress, little by little slipping it down her shoulders.

"You didn't look like you had much control on the throne," Anna smirked as she kissed Elsa's pale shoulder, giving her a small nip and feeling heat build up more in her groin as the Queen moaned hotly. She sucked on her collarbone, now fully in control again while Elsa was a puddle squirming with need in her arms.

Anna pushed the rest of Elsa's dress off, leaving her in her corset and underwear. She stepped out of the discarded clothing, her fingers tugging Anna's shirt up, exposing her muscular stomach. Anna stopped sucking and biting at Elsa's skin, pulling her shirt over her head before latching back onto Elsa's mouth, kissing her deeply.

The blonde moaned into Anna's mouth, her fingers raking down her bare back. Anna untied her corset with only some small problems, biting a little harder when she couldn't untie a certain part. Elsa just rolled her hips against Anna's, causing both women to groan as heat rushed down between their legs.

Anna pulled off Elsa's top, pushing her up against the nearest wall. Elsa leaned her head back, giving Anna ample amounts of room to kiss her way down her body. Her tongue flickered over the blonde's hard nipple, sucking on it gently while her hand massaged her other breast. Elsa grinded against her pants, her hands coming down to untie the front. She pulled them off and Anna kicked them away, never leaving the Queen's breasts unattended.

Elsa gripped her length, stroking it slowly as Anna switched sides, jerking her hips against Elsa's hand as she jerked her off. Anna head began to grow foggy as she took her lips away from Elsa's chest, kissing down her stomach. She pinned her arms at her sides, glancing up at Elsa with a devilish smirk while the blonde gazed at her through heavy eyes half shut with lust.

She kept Elsa's hand at her sides, pressed flat against the wall, as she kissed down to her most sensitive spots. Her tongue swept over her folds before she sucked on her clit lightly, Elsa throwing head back as she thrusted her hips in Anna's face. The redhead's dick ached madly as she ravished her Queen, her woman's hips rolling against her face as she was brought closer to her release.

Anna stopped everything right before Elsa was thrown into absolute ecstasy, causing the blonde her jerk her hips, trying to find any friction that would give her release. Anna pinned her pale arms above her head, sucking hard on her neck again while Elsa wrapped her legs around her hips. Her erection brushed against her hot entrance, coating her length in her juices. Anna teased her with a few more times before slipping inside her, both throwing their heads back as heat exploded in their lower regions.

Anna started slowly but soon gained speed, moving her hips in and out of her lover as they kept their cries of pleasure low in the back of their throats. Elsa came quickly, having been close to the brink right before, her walls clenching tightly around Anna's length as her body tensed with the strength of her orgasm. Anna pumped in and out a few more times, feeling her stomach and balls clench up as she came, her body shaking as she forced herself to stay standing.

After the last waves of pleasure disappeared from their bodies, they slumped against each other, Anna breathing heavily into Elsa's neck. Anna slipped out of Elsa's entrance, inhaling sharply as remnants of her orgasm hit her body.

"We should probably go back to the party," the knight said after she regained most of her breathing. Elsa untangled herself from her lover and leaned against the wall, her chest still rising heavily as she recovered.

"I don't really want to," she said with a smile, looking at the redhead with warmth and affection. Anna shook her head.

"You're the Queen here. What did you tell Kai anyway?" Elsa shrugged, picking up a piece of her discarded clothing.

"Just that I wasn't feeling every well and that I might not be back down." Anna felt a grin grow on her face.

"Well then…" she whispered, wiggling her eyebrows a few times as she watched Elsa realize their opportunity. The blonde dropped the clothing back to the ground and smirked at Anna.

"Round two then?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this didn't end too abruptly and I hope you all enjoyed it, especially EAnIL! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review or correct me on any spelling mistakes or anything. Thank you all again!<strong>


End file.
